[Computer Device Equipped with a Capacitive Touch Screen as an Example (Tablet, Etc.)]
As an example of a computer device to which the identifier providing device of the present invention is applicable, typically, there is a computer device such as a tablet or a smartphone or the like (which may be referred to as a “touch-type computer device” hereinafter) provided with a capacitive touch screen or a capacitive touch pad (which may be referred to as a “capacitive touch device” hereinafter). The touch-type computer device is configured so that, for example, if a user touches (multi-touches) a touch screen with a predetermined number of fingers, it starts executing a predetermined information processing. In this case, the touch-type computer device gets the number of the touch points and coordinates of each touch point of the multi-touch of the user and executes a preset information processing operation depending on the number of the touch points and the coordinates of each touch point of the multi-touch.
[Drive Device for Multi-Touch Operation for Touch-type Computer Device]
On the other hand, the present inventors have devised an invention of a drive device for making the touch-type computer device execute the aforementioned information processing operation by the multi-touch without touching the touch screen directly with the finger. Moreover, the present inventors have completed an invention of a drive device that enables cost reduction and mass production as a result of continued research and development. The invention of this drive device has been filed as the following patent application (Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-208419).
The invention of this patent application relates to an information processing system using a multi-touch function, in which a separate and independent (separate body of) drive device is paired with an information processing device having a multi-touch display of capacitive and in which the drive device is brought into contact with the multi-touch display of the information processing device to make the information processing device execute a desired data processing. Particularly, it relates to a drive device for the information processing device, and to an information processing system including the information processing device and the drive device. It is an object of the invention to enables easy and reliable multi-touch on a multi-touch display, and to enable a plurality of fingers to be touched simultaneous and correctly at a predetermined plurality of contact positions even in the case of a small multi-touch display. Then, the invention adopts a configuration, as solving means to achieve the object, in which, when an information processing device is pressed to an opposed surface of a drive device, a contact portion of a predetermined arrangement mode is in contact with a contact area of a corresponding arrangement mode on a multi-touch display (a button-like area that is set on a screen) such that the information processing device executes a corresponding process (content displaying processing, etc.) and such that a charge storage part allows a charge transfer from the contact portion at the contact area through a conductive portion so as to ensure occurrence of a change in capacitance at the contact area.